Charmont & Ella (post-movie)
by Bhblush
Summary: I'm dissapointmented with the amount of Ella Enchanted fanfiction based off the movie so I wrote one! The story starts with Char and Ella's first night as a married couple. The story will continue with some romantic fluff and maybe a little smut. No matter what or who *cough cough* Hattie tries to get in between them. Terrible summary but 1st story posted please read.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright so first story…this could be exciting let me know if you like it. I apologize for any and all grammar mistakes. I may fix them eventually._

_I do not own Ella Enchanted at all including previously used characters and any previous plot statements in the novel/movie. _

_Rated M_

_Let's start with the kiss._

'You may kiss your bride," the preacher announced.

Prince Char leaned in towards his new bride and captured her lips gently fore he was well aware he needed to be proper. Ella excitedly kissed him back; she was elated that the wedding had gone smoothly. The curse was now gone and she could live with Char for as long as they both shall live. Char pulled away from Ella despite her pout.

* * *

The wedding has transitioned to a beautiful ball; the palace decorated just right. Ella and Char in the middle of it all dancing their best waltz.

'Ella, my love," Char began "Are you truly happy with our life now?"

"But of course my dear husband" Ella answered blissfully.

"It all feels but a dream," Char replied "After that heart wrenching letter you sent me I never would have thought I would hold my dear Ella ever again"

"Char…" Ella sighed.

"Your majesties," A knight interrupted "It is time to begin your goodnights"

"Thank you Sir Stefan," Char answered sending the knight away "We will finish this later Ella"

* * *

As the couple finally made their way to the new set of rooms that had been made up for them; Ella stopped.

"Char," Ella called as he had not noticed her lull in movement. "I don't want to relive the past. You know best what I went through at the hands of my step-family. I want to live right here with you in the present."

"Okay"

Char swooped her legs out from under her; catching her before her head fell. He carried her the rest of the way to their rooms never moving his eyes away from her emerald orbs.

"I love you, Ella" Char murmured close to her lips before capturing them once again.

This kiss was so different than any kiss shared between the two. Char crushed her soft lips beneath his begging for entrance with a quick swipe of the tongue on her lower lip. This kiss was demanding; emotions spilled between them. Enthusiasm, euphoria, desire, and most of all love. Ella pulled at his tunic before becoming impatient and just pulling the whole thing off. The gold buttons scattered across the floor. She then pulled his undershirt out of his pants; running her fingers across his hard chest. Char broke the kiss; grabbing her hand and stopping her motions on his chest.

_The next chapter will contain adult content._

_I will leave all inappropriate scenes in separate chapters even if it makes the previous chapter short._

_That way the story can be read even if one is not an adult._


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING!**

_This chapter contains Adult Content._

"Ella we do not have to do anything tonight"

"Don't you want to?" Suddenly Ella became unsure; she had believed he wanted her as she wanted him. This was it. This is when it's all going to come crashing down. The insecure thoughts began pressing on her like a large wave, choking her.

"Of course I do my love," Char felt awful seeing the thoughts flickering behind Ella's eyes. "I do not want to pressure you. When you're ready, I will be too."

"Now," Ella's voice was clear "I'm ready now."

This time it was Ella who closed the distance between them. Char flipped her around and began undoing the ties on her wedding gown. With each new layer coming off Char became nervous. What if he hurt Ella and she never wanted to touch him again. Ella then as if sensing his hesitance turned around and kissed him whispering I love you against his lips. As their lips worked against each other; Ella began undoing Chars' belt and pant ties. All at once both realized they were completely exposed to each other.

"Are you..," Char began.

"I love you Char," Ella interrupted "We are husband and wife and I love you"

Char dipped his fingers in between her thighs feeling the moist warmth. Ella's breath caught in her throat feeling his hand near her most private of places. This made Char hesitate again and instead of Ella pulling away like he thought; she pushed his hand back down giving him a look that made a shudder run through his body. He began massaging the inside of her thighs trying to take things slowly despite his growing need. Ella could feel his hard length on her side; she reached down and stroked him but he caught her hand instantly.

"Ella if you want this night to last you mustn't do that"

"Char, take me" Ella begged.

Hearing the need in her voice made Char realize that she didn't want to take things slow; she **needed **him now! He moved his sensitive head towards her opening and pushed gently. Char felt something tear right as Ella's breath caught again; he stopped, fearing this was too much for her.

"Don't stop," Ella panted

Char began moving slowly inside of her; he was still afraid that he was hurting her. Suddenly Ella rolled them around so she was on top.

"I am not a china doll," She growled.

Ella started bouncing on top of him fast and hard meeting her need. Char groaned with pleasure because this is what he wanted but was too afraid. He should have known Ella would perform with passion and strength just like everything else in her life. He began to meet her as she came down getting even deeper insider her. Suddenly Ella started shaking.

"Don't you dare stop Char" She practically screamed at him.

He felt all her muscles clenching him from the inside of her. The air went silent as they both got their release. Ella fell on her husband's chest tired from the strenuous activity.


End file.
